The present invention relates to drawers, cabinets, merchandise displays, and the like, and especially to a drawer designed to prevent the entry of insects when the drawer is closed.
In the past, drawers have been provided for a wide variety of cabinets, dressers, merchandise displays, and typically have a bottom and four sides, and slide on a framework which supports the drawer with bottom frame members and a bottom guide to ensure the drawer sliding straight in and out of the framework. It has also been typical in the past to provide suspended drawers, suspended from the side with special sliding brakcets, having roller bearings or the like, sliding in the brackets. The framework of the drawer typically would be covered to form a cabinet, dresser, or merchandise display counter, and sometimes the cabinets are sealed to prevent entry. The present invention, on the other hand, deals with an individual drawer, which is sealed against the entry of insects when the drawer is closed, and which does not effect the operation of the drawer. Typical prior patents may be seen in U.S. Patents to Ambaun, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,205, for a container comprising a box, a drawer and a flap hinged to the box, and in the Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,404 for a merchandise display case with stackable merchandise drawers, and in the Hallowell, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,464, the Propst, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,550, and the Boorman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,163.